rctfandomcom-20200223-history
Removed Features
RollerCoaster Tycoon Brown Brick Vertical Face In the original RollerCoaster Tycoon, when choosing a ride/attraction in the shop category, the Drinks Stall's preview image contains a vertical face that has brown bricks and shares the same underground tunnel as the standard rock edge but was also never found in the game. This could possibly be because the ride/attraction icons were created before the final version. Either this was the original rock edge, or the brown brick edge was simply was cut from the final release. Original Martian Building On Chris Sawyer's website this building for Martian Themeing originally included supports underneath it, but these supports don't appear in the final game. Ruined Church Also found on Chris Sawyer's website, this building was possibly meant to be found in the Spooky Themeing, but was never used in the final version of the game. Stall Animations ]] Although the fries stall was put in the original RCT and seafood stall was put into the expansions, according to Chris Sawyer, the French Fry Guy and the Seafood octupus on top of the stalls were originally going to be animated. Further Information The Evolution of RollerCoaster Tycoon RollerCoaster Tycoon 2 * Steep inclines on the Junior Roller Coaster were originally allowed in RCT1, removed in RCT2, and then re-added in RCT3. RCT2 adds the Mini Roller Coaster, which has steep inclines. In addition, the Rocket Cars were moved to the Mini Roller Coaster and the Spinning Cars were removed from the game altogether. The maximum height of the Junior Roller Coaster in RCT2 is also lower than it was in RCT1. RCT1 also allowed to use the reverse-incline launched shuttle mode on the Junior Roller Coaster. ** The possible reason for all these changes might have been to better match real life roller coasters, although no official reason has been given. Because of all these changes, it is not possible to import Junior Roller Coaster designs from RCT1. OpenRCT2 re-added the steep inclines, reverse-incline mode and maximum height from RCT1 and allows importing Junior Roller Coaster designs from RCT1, even if they use Rocket Cars. * Rocket Cars could take up to 3 cars per train in RCT1, but are limited to single-car trains in RCT2. OpenRCT2 restores the RCT1 limit. * Many land surfaces (like the wooden, rusty and tiled roof textures) and vertical faces (like the bricks, sandstone and rusty textures) are not present in RCT2. OpenRCT2 can restore this if you tell it where to find RCT1. * RCT1 allowed mix-and-matching of footpaths. RCT2 couples a path with railings and supports. * RCT2 removed the finances, mute, recent messages and research buttons. OpenRCT2 restores all of them (optionally). * In RCT2, parks cannot charge for both rides and entry. OpenRCT2 contains a cheat to get around this. * RCT2 disallowed access to the mountain tool outside the scenario editor. OpenRCT2 restores it. * The Steel and Steel Corkscrew roller coasters in RCT1 allowed boosters. This track component is not in RCT2. OpenRCT2 restores it. * RCT2 does not feature the scenario unlocking (campaign mode) that RCT1 had. OpenRCT2 restores this (opt-out). * The Fruity Ices Stall was paintable in RCT1, but not in RCT2. * RCT1 allows switching between vehicles that use the same track type. In RCT2, most vehicles behave as a track type of their own. OpenRCT2 has an option to mostly restore the RCT1 behavior. RollerCoaster Tycoon 3 Category:Stubs Category:Articles needing improvement